Broken Wings
by Xenovia77
Summary: After a horrible incident, an injured Crow finds himself in Barde Manor with only Arianna to keep him company. Crow/Arianna
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I present :A new story!_  
_For some reason I have been obsessed with the Crow/Arianna pairing (I call it ARROW), so decided to write this. _  
_Um... that's about it really. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Crow pulled his coat closer round his body as he made his way down the market's main pathway; the air seemed to be getting colder by the minute. He wished he could have just stayed at home, but the business came first. He had a quick rifle through his bag to make sure that he hadn't lost any of the items. They all seemed to be there: An old coin, A broken necklace he'd found on the street and a half blunt penknife. There was nothing particularly interesting about the objects, admittedly they were all junk, but Crow was pretty sure he'd be able to make a good profit out of them. The people who attended the auction were such morons that they'd probably buy an old spoon if he told them it was valuable.

He fastened the bag and made his way down the back alley. Everything was silent; Crow could hear his footsteps pounding against the floor, his heavy breathing echoed around him. Usually the silence would be quite relaxing, but tonight it felt strange. Crow shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling and turned the corner, picking up the pace of his walking. That's when he saw them.

There were several men there, all quite large and obviously drunk; a few of them had various scratches across their faces. They were storming down the alleyway singing a ridiculously off key version of an old love ballad. He couldn't help but stare at them. Crow made a move to slip off unseen, but one of the Drunkards noticed him before he could make it.

"Oi, what're you starin' at?"

"Nothing, I just-" Crow didn't have any time to answer; the man ran towards him and soon had him pinned up against the wall. He leaned in closer to Crow; he could smell the alcohol on the man's breath.

"I said- What. Are. You. Starin.' at?" He accompanied each word by slamming the boy against the wall, he then dropped him. The other men cheered him on. Crow could feel himself getting fainter, He screeched in pain as his body hit the floor. He tried to stand up but it only resulted in a punch to the stomach.

"Come on, leave the kid alone. He ain't worth it". The man grumbled but eventually went over to his drunken companions, not hesitating to kick Crow on his way. He lay on the ground until they were out of sight, then tried to prop himself up on his elbows and failed miserably. It was impossible to describe the pain he was in. Crow couldn't fully see all of the damage, but he was aware of a searing headache and the fact that his entire body ached.  
Why had they chosen to attack him? He hadn't done anything to them. Crow suddenly felt someone grabbing hold of him under his arms, pulling his body off of the ground. He resisted and yelled out in pain, but the person was persistent. He began to feel dizzy, grabbing onto the mysterious person's shoulders for support. The next few minutes were a blur; he could remember only a young boy's voice. And then darkness.

_Okay, there was no romance in this. But there will be. Soon.  
Like it? Please send me a review! They make me feel very happy!_  
_Xenovia77_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back! This wasn't actually going to be be updated until next week, but my friend said I should write it now._

_Thank you for the reviews and favourites, They're always amazing to get!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't even own a yellow coat. Which is annoying because I want to cosplay as Emmy and it's the only thing I need but I can't find- Wait,what was I saying? **

Arianna pulled herself to the edge of the bed; she'd only just woken up. Usually tony would come in and wake her but he hadn't today. It was quite strange now that she thought about it. _Where was he? _She decided not to think about it.

She stumbled over to the old set of drawers, dusting off the slight cobwebs, and pulled out her favourite dress. As she went to slip it over her head, the cracked mirror on the dresser caught her eye. She didn't properly look at herself much, but she knew that she wasn't meant to be this… small.

Her skin clung to her frame, making her bones stick out. Her face seemed gaunt and skull-like. Her hand lightly across her collarbone; it seemed a lot more prominent than usual. She supposed it was just something to do with her illness, but she was still worried. As she was studying her reflection, there was faint banging sound from downstairs, as if someone was throwing something against the door, she was scared at first and hoped it would stop but it the noise just got louder. Arianna contemplated staying in bed and trusting that whatever it was would leave.

After waiting a few minutes, the noise stopped and was replaced by someone yelling.

"Ariannaaaaa! Open the door!" _Why did he need her to open it? How did he get out anyway? The door was locked? _She pushed the questions from her mind, It wasn't important as to_ how_ he was outside, just _why_ he was.

Arianna pulled her dress over her head and hurried down the stairs, grabbing hold of the bannister to stop herself from slipping over, she wouldn't make the same mistake she made last time, and pulled the door open, and prepared to ask Tony what on earth he thought he was doing. She wasn't expecting what she saw.

Tony was stood smiling up and her, panting slightly. The clothes that had been completely clean the day before were now stained red. If Arianna wasn't already shocked enough by his appearance, there was also the fact that he was half carrying, half dragging what seemed to be an unconscious body. It was hard to make out his face in the darkness, so she couldn't tell who it was.

"Tony… Did you… Okay, what did you do? Why do you have a body?"

"I found him."

"You can't just-"

"Can we talk about this inside? I want to put him down because he's heavy." To emphasise his point, Tony put an overly dramatic and pained expression on his face. "Come on, help me carry him in." Arianna sighed as she took hold of the person's legs and slowly carried them into the hallway to sit them down on the sofa.

When Tony was finally dismissed from carrying double his own weight, He insisted that they got some first aid equipment out. Whilst Tony was searching through the cabinets, Arianna turned to him with one hand on her hip, clearly showing that she wanted a good explanation.

"Okay." Tony started "I needed to go to the market place; I went really late so that there would be less people there. When I was there, I found this guy. I think he got into a fight or something because he looks in pretty bad condition. I couldn't just leave him there, so I brought him back- Oh, Found it!" He held the blue box above his head as he yelled out the last part.

"I guess that makes sense… We should probably go and check on them then." The siblings wandered back into the room and over to the boy on the sofa.

It was the first time that Arianna had seen him and she couldn't help but stare. He looked a few years older than her, and seemed taller as well. He had a mess of black hair, half of it fell over one of his eyes, and the rest was tucked inside a blue hat. His face was badly bruised and his body was badly damaged, but despite this, she couldn't deny that he wasn't nice to look at.

"So how do we… fix him?" Arianna looked over his body again; they wouldn't be able to completely help him… But the least they could do was put some bandage on his wounds.

"Do you think we should move him upstairs? It would be easier to help him if he was lying down."

_Review!_


End file.
